Traditional marketing displays are often placed in elevated positions to both generate a clear line of sight to potential consumers, as well as to make use of generally empty space thus maximizing the display's commercial impact without impeding the flow of consumers. Such traditional marketing displays, such as signage, flags, balloons, and even artistic presentations are often secured in elevated positions through simple string based systems. The simplest, and most universal example would be a simple marketing sign, secured to one or more elevated positions by supporting string or rope. While such configuration is simple, it possesses several practical drawbacks. First, such traditional systems may be difficult to elevate to a desired location. In a typical scenario a person would have to bring themselves up to the desired elevation, such as by a ladder or other means, which can be dangerous and often impractical. Second, in many cases the elevated surface may not have sufficient positions to secure a traditional display. Such examples may include sheer surfaces with no positions that could be used as a tie-off, hook or other support. Third, in many cases, the weight of the display may make it prohibitively heavy to secure through traditional means.
To overcome such limitations, several attempts have been made to utilize magnetic anchors to secure traditional displays in elevated locations. However, these attempts to position advertising, marketing and even artistic displays in elevated locations have been met with limited success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,622 (hereinafter “Bernard”), describes a magnetic installation and removal device having a magnetic anchor secured to a lug which can be further secured to, for example, a string attached to a display, then elevated to a desired location. However, the configuration in Bernard is limited in several significant ways. First, the placement of the magnetic anchor by balancing it on top of a lug and securing it though the placement of a ring over an extended cylindrical element is inefficient and unstable. Such instability is undesirable as a user would be, due to the vertical configuration of the anchor and lug, positioned directly below the unstable anchor. Second, the lug element is not adjustable, making it impossible to magnetically engage an anchor to non-perpendicular, or other angled surfaces. Third, the inability to adjust the lug and anchor portions further makes it very difficult to position the spiral extension to capture a secured anchor that is in a non-perpendicular position. Fourth, spiral extension does not possess a locking mechanism such that during removal of a secured anchor, it may become dislodged and endanger anyone who might be below, not to mention damaging the display itself. As can be seen, there is a need for a single comprehensive solution to the limitations described above.
The current invention overcomes the limitations of, and indeed surpasses the functionality of the device taught by Bernard. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a simple, versatile, cost effective, display support system that may be adjustable to fit a variety of securement positions as well as having an improved safety apparatus for the securement and removal of any magnetically secured fittings among other improvements. Accordingly, the objects of the methods and apparatus described herein address each of the aforementioned problems and goals in a practical manner. Naturally, further objects of the inventive technology will become apparent from the description and drawings below.